Fallen Story: Cam's Second Chance
by Jodie O'Hara
Summary: Cam/OC.


Fallen Story: Cam s Second Chance.

Wandering aimlessly, no sense of direction, not knowing where he s heading, looking for his lost love possibly. But Luce was far away, with Daniel, why did it always be Daniel who got a happy ending and never him. Living life as Cameron Brielle was hard, especially with Daniel and Lucinda parading their love each and every day. He felt so empty and hollow, how could he ever be fixed? Little did he know all his suffering will be worthwhile, once he fulfills his purpose on earth, to protect her? His soul mate only he had no idea that she even existed, nor was she real, only in his dreams he saw a small petit girl with long flowing hair, lips as read as a rose, her skin pale as snow some people thought she resembled Snow White, but that s a fairy tale or is it real? No one ever knows, and today Cam will be getting the biggest surprise of his entire existence.

Chapter 1: Meeting new people, new faces and new enemies.

Little did Aurora Summers know today would be the best and worst day of her life at the same time. Her Mother and Father decided to send her to the reform school Sword and Cross, for a few things biggest on the list was drunk driving, so what everyone does it and plus it was a golf cart not much damage there, suddenly she was broken out of her thoughts by two girls, one really beautiful, the other looked insane. Hi there! I m Lucinda, but call me Luce, and this is Arianne. Smiling politely I m Aurora, known as N for nightmare at my last school, so what s there to do around this dump? and cute boys? Any bitches? Aurora questioned tilting her head to the side. Well it s pretty boring here, nothing really to do, and yes there is some cute boys but, the blond haired is this one s boyfriend, his name is Daniel and the one beside him is Cam, he s pretty messed up so seer clear and there is one bitch her name is Molly, total metal head just be careful around her, On Luce s first day she got meat loaf thrown on her head. Arianne sniggered at the thought earning her a slap from Luce. Well we will see how much of a bitch she is when she meets me. Smirking softly, walking in the other direction, her stilettos clicking on the floor tiles, Luce and Arianne just watched her walk away, before Arianne spoke out. There s something different about her, she seems different, and did you see her tattoo. It was the exact opposite of Cam s he has a sunburst, she has a moon. How weird, right? Shaking her head softly, Luce pulled her friend away. Arianne I think you ve had too many blows to the head, she s perfectly normal and a lot of people have the same or similar tattoos its normal, stop being paranoid. Yet Luce did wonder she did seem sort of familiar, she should probably tell Daniel this later. Hey, Cam. You seen the new chick. She s just about your type. Arianne laughed winking at him. Oh Shove off Arianne. He spoke through clenched teeth, before storming off, and bumping into someone on the way to the cemetery. Hey! Watch where you re going jackass, you could have seriously hurt me there. The girl was small, she had snow white skin and lips as red as a rose, she looked a lot like the girl from his dreams, he could see the anger building up in her eyes, but he couldn t help finding her mesmerizing. What the hell do you think you re doing, just trying to knock people like me off their feet then stare at them to get into their pants, Huh? Cam tilted his head slightly a smile creeping up onto his lips. Well sorry, I wasn t looking where I was going and what s your name? I ve never seen you around here before. Smiling sweetly My Names Aurora and Your Cam right? Nodding slightly he looked down at her. I hear your pretty messed up? Well what I ve been told, to be honest I think you look rather cute. Giggling softly looking at him through her lashes. Well thanks. He smirked winking at her. But I have to say have we met before? Your face seems so familiar. Tilting her head slightly, looking up to him slightly puzzled, even though she knew what he was on about she had to act like she knew nothing, making sure she didn t blow her cover. What do you mean Cam? Scratching the back of his head Well I m not too sure but In the dreams I ve been having lately there s a girl, who looks a lot like you and I was just wondering if it had any connection, by you turning up just as the dreams were stopping. She guessed it was time she told him, sighing softly. Cam, look they thought it was time for you to have a happy ending too, they picked me because, well it s hard to say but I m sort of a erm well Slowly drifting off, Cam looking at her his eyes wide. Your and Angel? Hesitating slightly Sort of but kind of not Looking at her puzzled. What are you talking about? You re confusing me. Rolling her eyes slowly she tiptoed; she was just tall enough to reach his lips. This is what I want to show you. And slowly she closed the gap between their lips, this was the happiest Cam had felt in years. Being with her, made him feel so whole, his arms snaked around her waist pulling her closer to him. So that was what you wanted to say? Kissing me? Making me whole, was that why they sent you? Aurora nodded slightly, biting her lip looking up at him, his arms still secure around her waist, blushing slightly she kissed his cheek. So what are you anyway? An angel or something else? She blinked a couple of times. Well I m and Angel but a different type. I m well the best way to explain it is that I m one of the Angels who fell but work for both sides, made it any easier? Nodding slightly Cam looked down at her, still rather puzzled. But I still don t get it you re an angel but not an angel? Rolling her eyes slowly, crossing her arms over her chest. Didn t you just listen to a word I said there Cam? Nodding slowly, looking down at her. Yes I was listening but your confusing me Huffing slightly. Cam, it s easy enough to understand, do I have to dumb it down for you? Nodding slowly Cam looked to her eyes they held a fiery secret and this he could tell. Okay, I m a witch, we are destined to be soul mates, I control the elements and that kiss we shared was my first. Aurora explained her head lowered with a light blush appearing on her cheeks. Cam smirked slightly thinking what he would do with her, until he was broken out of his thoughts with a rather hard slap to the arm. OW! Aurora, what was that for? Her eyes were like slits now. I don t only control the elements I read minds too sweetie. Giggling slowly walking away just to tease him, just before she could get any further Cam ran after her securing his arms around her waist. Where do you think you re going eh? I have some things we can do today. Aurora was giggling as he winked at her. Oh Cam you dirty boy, I like it. Come on. Cam started running she tried to chase him but gave up and started walking. Cam wait up! I can t run in these shoes. She quickly pointed to her shoes, Stilettos. Okay then I ll carry you. He replied winking quickly, making her giggle. Slowly but swiftly he picked her up, kissing her lips softly. Even though we ve only just met Cam I m madly in love with you. 


End file.
